


TEN

by Ficcityfic



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcityfic/pseuds/Ficcityfic
Summary: Petra has a sexual bucket list and just the right partner to check it off with ;)





	1. The List

Petra and JR laid ensconced in each other's limbs, attempting to enjoy every last second of their early morning cuddles. JR pulled Petra's hand from around her waist up to snuggle under her chin, placing gentle kisses on each knuckle.

“What is it?” she paused to question nervously, noticing Petra's hand fidgeting while stroking her hair.

“Nothing babe" Petra responded unconvincingly. 

JR untangled herself and sat up to face Petra, “Baby, c'mon now you're making me nervous."

“OK, okay" Petra responded, taking a big breath and sitting up too.

“You're experienced, you know, you're very experienced” Petra started, stumbling over her words. She casted her eyes down toward the sheet she was currently partially unfolding and refolding, and continued,

“I mean you've slept with a lot of women, way more than me, and...and I was just wondering if--"

“Aww baby” JR cooed, as she closed the distance between them, grabbing both of Petra's hands.

“You do it well, very well...trust me" she finished smiling. 

“What? Huh? Pffft...that's not what I wanted to ask. I know I'm good in bed.” Petra blurted increduously. “I mean the knuckles of my index and middle finger are still bruised from your spasms last night".

“Then what is it?” JR choked through the middle of her hardy laugh

“I meant, I just mean...there are some things, things i've wanted to do sexually, that I haven't had the opportunity to do before...and I wanted to know if you'd be willing to show me, you know, maybe try them with me?” Petra finished meekly.

JR pulled Petra into her, hugging her from behind and kissing the back of her neck. She answered her seriously, with quiet assurance,

“Never be embarrassed of what you want sexually, and I would love...no better, I would be honored to experience it with you. What did you have in mind?".

Petra leaned over the edge of the bed, grabbed a folded piece of typed paper from under the mattress and quickly handed it to JR.

“You kept this under the bed?” JR asked amusingly as she opened the paper.

“Well, I've been thinking about it, alot, for a while. It's a bucket list of sorts” Petra answered matter of factly. “So have you done all of it?”

“In some form? Yeah, most--not all. Come here, let’s look at this" JR said, as she fell back into the pillows, and snuggled Petra into her side.

JR mulled through the 10 point list internally, making mental notes:

_1) She really hasn't done this yet?_  
_2) Easy, consider it done._  
_3) Ooh, I already have an idea for this one-- remind self to order online._  
_4) Really, Petra? I hate these, you better be glad I love you lol_  
_5 & 9)Hmm..._  
_6 & 7) Hell yes!! Petra and kink probably go so well together _  
_8) I so didnt picture this on here. Does she know they aren't the same...nevermind_  
_10) I'm intrigued, nonsexual._  


“So?” Petra asked after an excruciatingly long quite minute. Pouting with that cute puckered bottom lip

“Only because I love you" JR conceded quickly, dropping her nonexistent resistance.  


“So, Yes to it all?” Petra inquired hesitantly

JR kissed the paper with her seal of approval, “Lets do it!” 


	2. ONE

JR understood the importance of Other Jane’s friendship in Petra's life. Heck, she even grew to appreciate it, but that doesn't mean she didn't dread each of these newly initiated monthly double dates with Rafael and Jane ‘Witness Deposition' Villenueva-- and this one was no exception.

“JR, Do you have a favorite table to sit at in restaurants? I just read this FANTASTIC article in Food Network magazine that surmised diners averaged 11 minutes faster service when seated in tables facing the kitchen.” Other Jane jabbered.

As Petra and Rafael stood to follow the waiter to their now prepped table, JR took a lengthy sip of her scotch, a deep breath, bracing herself before standing up too and answering, “Wow, fascinating".

As they walked to their table, JR had to admit that the double dates did have their occasional perks: the first being Petra in this dress. It was a black and white skin-tight double strapped dress that crossed in the back and clung to her in just the right places; which, if being honest, was every place. _God, could that woman wear a dress_ , JR thought as she pulled the blonde closer with a little love tap on her lovely rump. The second perk of these double dates was on full display now as well, as Petra wrapped her arms around JR's waist and snuggly nestled herself into JR's side like a needy koala bear. Petra had tried JR's patented Speyside scotch this evening instead of her usual white, and the added proof was making her delightfully handsy.

As Jane began an oral exposition of proper best-deal coupon diving during Restaurant Week, pulling the chair out next to her and patting it for JR to sit down, she rushed to the other side of the table to sit next to Rafael, forcing Petra to take the seat.

“What's your favorite dish--ooh-- or restaurant? Im partial to this amazing tapas place just around the corner from The Marbella, but Raf and I chose Italian because I remember Petra saying you were a big fan.” Jane said enthusiastically, as JR tried her hardest to listen interestedly. Her attention wandered to Petra though, sitting directly across from her. She looked breathtaking; golden hair in soft curls falling delicately below her ear, brows adorably furrowed in concentration scanning through the menu, sitting with perfect, calm, ballerina-like posture just begging to be flustered.

Jane interrupted JR's visual undressing of her lover with a question about the moral merits of going into criminal defense versus gas and oil law, or maybe it was tax law--JR couldn't remember. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through dinner; this was the 10th question and appetizers hadn't even been ordered! She thought about entertaining herself, possibly, by taking a drink every time jane asked a question, but then realized she likely be in an alcohol induced coma before the night was over. After a moment, a much more enticing option crossed her mind for each jane question, and she smiled mischeveously slipping out of her red bottoms.

JR's now bare foot, gently swept across the top of one of Petra's open-toed sandled heels, as she sat ankles crossed, before quickly moving back to her side of the table. Petra glanced up from her menu, just in time to see JR wink and bite her bottom lip seductively, making the blonde smile bashfully.

“What do you guys think we should do next month? I've come up with quite a few options; movies, family bowling, book club, joint mani-pedi's...Raf loves a good manicure dont you?” Jane's voice trails off in the distance. JR locks eyes with Petra bringing her foot back under the table cloth to stroke Petra's foot, realizing she's removed her heels now too. It started off very innocently below the table as they locked ankles and intertwined their toes, lingeringly footsie-ing back and forth. Above the table, both sipped from their scotch glass, staring at each other intensely, searing each x-rated thought into the other's brain. After a few minutes, JR glided her right foot up Petra's ankle, drawing lazy circles around her bare calf, before travelling back down and caressing the other leg, making the hair on Petra's neck stand on end. JR attempted to sneakily coast her foot up Petra's knee, as Rafael asked her to pass the breadsticks, but the blonde caught the invader proudly between her thighs, tongue in teeth, as she handed Rafael the bowl. 

Petra used her new found position of power to put her own foot in JR's lap and glanced down before nodding, silently commanding her. JR's eyes widened, and Petra doubled down on her order. The brunette cocked her eyebrow at her bossy little princess before sliding her hands under the table and getting to work. She started working from the heel, using both hands to knead every knot from the ankle, to the sole, to her soft freshly painted pink toes. She ran her finger pads up and down the dorsum of her foot while her thumbs massaged the plantar surface; stretching every muscle and relaxing each cramp those expensive heels may have inflicted. As Petra visibly relaxed, JR used the opportunity to advance her foot slightly under Petra's dress to the front of her panties, not moving, but providing the most intoxicating pressure. Petra froze for a few seconds, before giving in and continuing to enjoy her foot rub.JR began lightly tracing between the pads of the toes, before descending suddenly, and tickling the underbelly of her foot unexpectedly. Petra jumped forward unintentionally, bringing her lace covered center directly into Jane's foot, causing her to let out a half-giggled moan.

Both Jane and Rafael turned, concerned, to ask Petra if she was okay. She waved them off with one hand mumbling something about a dry throat.

“So, anybody up for Appetizers?” Jane asked, as JR smiled at her magic cue. 

Using her toes, behind the pressure of her heel, she finally began stroking up and down Petra's panty-clad pussy, slowly but rhythmically. Petra stiffened like a board, grasping the edge of the table, and closing her eyes, trying to keep her composure.

“Let's try the hot chilli, spinach and artichoke dip with avocado. Did you know that 3 out of 4 of those ingredients are aphrodisiacs? Probably why Abuela never made it growing up.” Jane chuckled at herself.

“Aphrodisiacs, you say?” JR repeated facetiously, picking up the pace of her right foot as she felt the moisture seeping through Petra's underwear. “Tell me more”

Proud of finally engaging JR, Jane continued in a whisper as the brunette's big toe found its way under Petra's thong, “Yeah, my friend Lina told me she once had a guy, you know, go down on her after eating hot chillies an hour before, and it was the most I-N-T-E-N-S-E orgasm shes ever had", dragging the last part out for emphasis.

Petra snapped, slamming her hands on the table and scooting back from her chair. She stood, smoothing her dress, looked JR right in the eye, face beet red, and yelled sharply, “Restroom Now!", before stomping off. JR genuinely smiled, before smirking cockily, and excusing herself. 

As soon as JR opened the door, Petra had her slammed against the wall, mouth to mouth, moaning into the kiss. JR adjusted to the eager onslaught, gently sucking on Petra's tongue while attempting to pin her hands behind her back. Petra, interrupted, pleading into JR's mouth, “Please no games, I'm too aroused" before sloppily breaking the kiss and dragging JR into the first stall.

Finding JR's lips again as soon as the the stall door locked, Petra ran her hand up the brunettes back and into her soft curls. She pulled teasingly, breaking the kiss enough to give her room to suck on JR's scotch-infused bottom lip, making JR groan lowly. Petra hiked up her dress before muttering exasperatedly, “Hurry, the appetizers will be here in like 2 minutes". JR chuckled seductively, before whispering through kisses to Petra's jawline, “You and I both know, you won't take that long".

“Shut up and prove it!", Petra stated exhilaratingly miffed, shoving JR's right hand into her panties. They both gasped in unison at the contact. Petra was soaked. JR got to work, without pretense, using her middle and ring finger to circle Petra's clit. Petra buckled against the stall door, and pulled JR's forhead to her own, breathing heavily. They reveled in the fever between them, picking up speed, breaths hot and short.

Petra's breath hitched as she whispered “babe, I'm gonna... babe"

JR took Petra's mouth in her own, muffling a long sigh as she shuddered her release. Forhead to forhead, JR stared ardently a few seconds, bathing in Petra's comedown. Petra slowly opened her eyes, smiled overfilled, and kissed JR softly thanks, before readjusting herself.

As they made their way from the bathroom back to their table guests, Petra giddily annouced,

“I guess we can cross Number 1 off the list!”


	3. SEVEN

Petra Solano was nervous. Well, maybe nervous was underselling the present state she was in, given that the maid had to hit the button to the top floor penthouse for her, due to the violent shaking of her hands. As the elevator rose, she tried taking deep breaths to calm her intensifying nausea, not that it did her any good earlier -already having lost her lunch today, but her stomach continued to churn.

The elevator felt overheated and she unsteady; having to wipe her clammy hands on her shorts more than once before leaning against the side railing for support. As the doors opened, and she stepped off the lift, shakily making her way to her room down the hall, she finally admitted to herself: This was fear, and Petra had never been this afraid in her life. Today she was giving up control.

Petra grew up living in trepidation due to a lot of volatile and unpredictable external life forces: her mom, practically every lover (Milos, Roman, Lachlan), even her own twin sister; but the one thing she did have control over was herself. Developing an impenetrable and impeccable sense of self control was a defense mechanism growing up, but even presently, it was a shield in which she weilded her power. 

Being in charge of every detail in her life now gave her a sense of protection, of self assurance, of safety; and the thought of giving that up was anxiety inducing. Giving up control made her uneasy, but it was the fact that, for the first time in her life, she had someone she wanted to give it up to, that frightened her the most. Sure, she'd been submissive in bed before, but that was mostly just letting the other party do the work; she never felt a loss of emotional control. With her hand on the door handle, Petra concluded that this, this was different. This was voluntarily being laid bare, and wanting it.

JR could discern the apprehension coming off Petra in waves as soon as she walked in the door. She immediately pulled Petra in her arms, looked into her eyes concerningly, and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”. Hands still trembling, Petra smiled softly, pushing a strand of hair out of JR's face and kissing that adorablly furrowed concern crease on her forhead before replying,“Yes, babe".

Petra was frightened, but she was also exhilarated. She’d never wanted to share an experience with another person more. JR had been with her every step of the way during this process. They had spent a few weeks diving into every subject; from fear, boundaries, pleasure, pain, limits, to safe words. The only thing they didn't do together was shop online for tools together. Petra wanted to grant JR sole control over wielding the power of that choice.

JR took Petra's hand and slowly led her to the bedroom, where said tools were laid out carefully in a uniformed row on the bed. JR knew this was a big step for Petra, and wanted to assuage some fear by allowing time for her to be able to introduce herself to them in a non-heightened environment. She came behind the blonde, cuddling her from behind, nuzzling her neck softly, sliding her arms down Petra's before introducing the first tool of the night: her hands.

Petra let out an awkwardly high-pitched giggle; intertwining her fingers in JR's, bringing her hands to her lips and kissing the inside of each palm. “I like these very much", Petra said in obvious relief. Next, together, they went through the remaining four implements; which in true Petra form, she gave purposefully quaintly neutering nicknames to:

1) The Velcro Paddle ball Set: shorthead wood and leather handleless paddle  
2) The Oversized Spatula: broad-based rubber paddle  
3) The Car Washer brush: slim-handled black leather flogger  
4) The Giddyup: wide-based leather riding crop

Noticing a slight overcompensation and nervous laughter with each new tool introduction, JR helped Petra's trembling hands put down the riding crop, and assured her that the first 2 would be more than enough for a first time. JR peeled herself from supporting Petra's back, to turn her around, tenderly hold her hands, and ask a two-part question, after taking a deep breath: “Are you sure? And do you remember the safe-word?”

After one last deep breath, Petra responded confidently, “Yes, and Dirty Dancing"

JR smiled and kissed her lightly, “okay”.

JR walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed before telling Petra simply and firmly, “Undress”

As Petra began to head towards the bathroom, JR's voice stopped her in her tracks. “Here!” she snapped sharply, the wintry detachedness of her tone sending chills down Petra's spine.

“You do what I say, when I say, only when I say, and this will go smoothly. Do you understand?” she asked bitingly

“Yes" Petra responded timidly, assured she never wanted to disappoint this woman.

“Now come here, and undress" JR finished a little more warmly.

Petra hurried around the bed and began to strip. Taking off her clothes while JR sat crossed legged on the edge of the bed, in full business suit and high heels, was way more arousing than Petra thought it could be. Watching JR's eyes locked to her hands like magnets, as she unbuttoned every single button of her silky white blouse, swallowing every inch of her unabashedly, stoked a fire in the pit of Petra's core. JR noticed the affect her stare was having on Petra, face and chest a blushed pink, and ordered her to look at the ground while she removed the remainder of her clothes.

It was of little use, Petra found standing bare-naked in front of a fully dressed JR inextinguishably arousing, whether she could see her or not. JR pulled Petra to her, running her hands down the blonde's lower abdomen and around her buttocks, the warmth of her hands sending small shocks of electricity through Petra. After a moment, she simply patted her now uncrossed legs and told Petra to lie across her lap. Petra obeyed. With face and upper torso on the bed, Petra’s hips stretched perpendicular across JR's lap, allowing her legs to freely fall across JR's legs on the other side.

JR trailed her fingers softly down Petra's back, leaving goosebumps in her wake, as she made her way to her ass. Noticing the blonde stiffen in anticipation and apprehension, JR comforted the blonde by ensuring her this warm-up time was all about pleasure. She began by slowly rubbing Petra's left cheek in a circular pattern, leisurely but deliberately, producing a breathless moan of relief and pleasure from Petra. As JR eventually moved to thoroughly kneading the right cheek, increasing blood flow to the blonde's whole pelvic region, Petra shifted, trying to bring her clit in contact with JR's leg. She immediately stopped, fearing that she had moved without permission. JR brought her hand to her head, delicately stroking her scalp and soft blonde curls, and ameliorated her fears,

“Its okay baby, make yourself feel good"

With that, Petra's whole body relaxed and she began grinding in earnest while JR finished her massage; rotating her hips on JR's leg, letting out a little purr of satisfaction everytime she got just the right amount of friction. After satisfied that Petra's glutes were fully relaxed and tension-free, and observing that Petra had left quite an impressive wet stain on her slacks, JR felt they were ready to start. She began by giving Petra 4 only mildly forceful playful opened-hand slaps on the right cheek, and 4 more cupped-hand ones on the left cheek, asking which technique she preferred more. Petra smiled, butt playfully wiggling in the air after each set, admitting that she liked both equally. JR warned her that the rest of the spankings were going to be full force, but if she followed directions there would only be 3 sets of 10. Petra stilled in JR's lap, a bit more sobered by the impending pain, but she felt like 30 was very manageable.

“Count each set aloud" JR ordered sternly, readying Petra for the start of the session.

The first was a fingers spread, opened-hand, smack landing full force on Petra's left cheek, causing her to grunt in surprise and clutch the bed sheets. The second landed 2 seconds later in the same spot. The next 3 followed similar suit, transmitting a sting from the top of her left buttocks, through her pelvis, to her clit, with each slap making her hump JR's leg, as she instinctively attempted to shift her ass away from the insult. Petra was able to catch her breath for 10 seconds before JR started on the right cheek, this time with a cupped-hand inflicting a much thuddier blow. 

The 5 strikes landed in the same location, at similar intervals, giving Petra little time to relax, but a predictable rhythm to count outloud and enjoy. JR admired her handiwork as she let Petra relax briefly in between sets; seeing two suitably pink handprints on both cheeks. JR slid her fingers down the crevice of the blonde’s ass before reaching her moist slit. JR played with the Petra's slippery lower lips, while Petra whimpered and grinded on her leg. After a few minutes of getting Petra right on the edge and watching her squirm her cute ass in pleasure, JR stopped to start the next round, forcing Petra to let out a long dissatisfied groan.

The next set was done with both paddles; the handleless leather was used on the right cheek while the rubber paddle was used on the left. Each tool packed a much more intense impact than a hand, requiring JR to monitor Petra's reaction very carefully. Petra hissed loudly with each strike, biting the covers every other hit to prevent herself from screaming. JR gave Petra a 5 second break between each attempt, to catch her breath, but she was unable, breathing haggardly after screaming out the count number. What became very evident, as it ran down Petra's inner thigh, and began dripping on the floor between JR's legs, was Petra's enjoyment of the spanking. JR gave Petra's ass a little longer breather and her pussy a little more extended attention after the set. She shifted Petra down her lap a little, opening the blonde's legs, spreading her lips, and rubbed her clit intently. Petra humped mindlessly, trying simultaneously to catch her breath and get her release. JR stopped after just a bit to prep for the final set, telling Petra to focus.

Petra was able to regain some composure before the final round started, but unlike the other sets, there seemed to be no rhyme or reason to JR's choices this time. The first smack landed bare-handed on her right cheek, followed immediately by an intense leathered paddle strike on the left; then 10 whole seconds passed with nothing before 3 successive rubber impacts of varying severity on her left upper thigh, right ass cheek, and right inner thigh. The sporadic unpredictability of it and intensity made Petra lightheaded, her heart race, and heat sear through her core. The next 2 were leather-paddled strikes to her left inner thigh, the second the hardest one yet, making Petra scream. 

Petra lost her count and her self-control in a blinding mixture of pleasure and pain, bucking wildly; but there seemed to be at least two more feather-soft ones on each cheek with the rubber paddle before a long pause. After 20 seconds of nothing, Petra began to finally relax in attempt to clear the haze of unremitting arousal, when one last, hard bare-handed strike landed on her vulva, middle finger glancing her clit. Petra bellowed and instantly convulsed in unexpected release. JR immediately cupped her mound softly, and stroked her hair, as the blonde continued to shake in aftershocks.

After a few minutes, with Petra still trembling, JR gathered her up in her arms and laid her delicately on the bed, as she left the room momentarily. She returned with two large ice packs and a few free ice cubes. JR placed soft, tender, ice-cooled kisses on every inch of the sensitive, over-heated red flesh. Several minutes later, after finally securing the ice packs in place, JR slid under Petra, allowing the blonde's head to rest on her chest. She kissed her forehead as she murmured thanks, and let her nap.


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 on the list ;)

“You are telling me if I do #3, I get #9? ...And in the outfit?” Petra inquired in disbelief.

“So basically, I get something I want for getting something else I want? Babe, you do know that's not how bargaining works?” Petra repeated amusingly, closing the space between her and JR and wrapping her arms loosely around her lover.

“Well, not just doing. You have to successfully complete it-- meaning no touching or cumming” JR clarified.

“When you’ve dated your share of mediocre men, you have no choice but to get well acquainted with a rabbit. I think I can handle a little vibrator action...no offense" Petra scuffed boastfully.

“But I've never used one on y--" JR began to interject, before deciding to let it go. She smiled to herself and finished, “okay”.

“Deal!” Petra exclaimed before JR could back out, images of #9 already passing wistfully through her head. “For being ranked Miami's top defense lawyer 3 years in a row, you are seriously terrible at negotiating”, she continued lightheartedly.

“That’s because I dont negotiate; I win, baby", JR finished sexily, biting her lip, before strutting off to get ready for work.

The next day, JR arrived after work with a small white box, which she handed to Petra as she sat on the bed. Petra took a long, absorbing look at the cover, _Lovense Lush_ , before opening the box and pulling out a small C-shaped vibrator. It was a light, pink, soft siliconed vibrator, with a 3x1.5inch bulbous oval on one end that slimmed down over the next 4 inches to a narrow tip at the other end of the flexible c-shaped object. The weight distribution allowed Petra to rock the vibrator side-to-side around her index and middle finger as she quizzed JR about her peculiar new gift:

“What kind of vibrator is this? Ha, It looks like an tiny egg with an antenna. _Pfft_. It is absolutely puny! If I inserted this, I probably wouldn’t even notice it was there. Ooh, unless it's one of those direct clit stimulators that you just hold there? In that case, you would have had much better luck with the rabbit, or a Hitachi...” Petra, rambled.

“Really babe?” Petra scoffed. Then she remembered the outfit JR promised to wear for #9, and thought it wise to end the mocking before JR changed her mind about the bet.

“Anyways, when do you want to use this on me? Tomorrow afterwork?” the blonde finished.

JR sat down on the bed calmly next to Petra to answer her questions, trying not to give away her excitement and amusement.

“You are exactly right. It is smaller; the point is for you not to feel it because you are going to put it in and wear it while you're at work tomorrow.” JR explained stoically.

“Wait!” Petra interrupted “You want me to go to work, with this in, the whole time?” her voice cracking a pitch higher with the final three words.

“Yes, unless you're telling me you think this ‘puny’ little thing is going to disrupt you, and you wont be able to handle it?” JR challenged, as she took the vibrator from Petra's hand and waved it in the air.

“I did NOT say that!” Petra responded stubbornly, grabbing the toy and cutely stomping off to the restroom to try it on.

She returned a few minutes later, still in her cream silk pajama shorts and camisole, looking unchanged. JR asked how comfortable it was, and got up to make her way over to the blonde.

“Not bad. You were right, it's pretty comfortable and you don’t really notice it at all from the outside" she responded observing herself in the mirror.

“Now for just one last thing", JR began, wrapping her hands around Petra as she snuggled into her from behind, and trailed kisses down the side of her neck. Petra's breath hitched briefly as she watched JR's hand in the mirror, snake into the waistband of her silk shorts, and hit the button on the antenna resting near her clit, turning the vibrator on.

“How does it feel?”

Petra moaned as the low buzzing started, reaching behind her to run her hands through JR's brown curls. “Ummmm. Nice, mangeable but so nice", she finished, turning around to find JR's lips. They playfully explored eachother's mouths for a few minutes before JR begrudgingly pulled away. Petra slid her hand from the brunette's curls to her waist, locking them there. “Stay the night?”.

“Nuh, unh" JR answered while gently untangling Petra's hands from her waist. “We all know what's going to happen if I stay the night. I'm not spotting you one to hold you over for tomorrow-- no matter how cute that pout is.” 

She gave Petra one last light peck, headed to the door, before yelling over her shoulders “Sleep tight!” and exiting.

Petra groaned disgruntedly as she headed to the bathroom to remove the toy and take a shower before bed.

Petra sat at her desk the next morning, having started her day off like any other morning: with a pep talk. The subject of this internal dialogue, however, varied slightly from her usual schedule centered pre-work confidence booster:

_I can do this! Its 8 hours! No Touching, No Cumming, and No Removing. Just a few hours, no biggie. I can do this!_ Petra chanted internally, as she rolled her head and took a extended deep breath; trying to get her body adjusted to the new, steady, low pleasurable hum coursing through her center.

The morning, fortunately, passed by rather uneventfully for Petra. Yes, she was horny; but, she was able to distract herself enough with emails, purchasing orders, and discussions with vendors that she was able to tune her arousal down to delightfully pleasant background noise. Not that she ever wanted for motivation, but diverting her arousal was quite the incentive for productivity; she had finished all her morning assignments and it wasn’t even noon yet!

Petra decided she could squeeze in a treadmill workout to run off some of the building vibrator induced tension before her afternoon meetings. She started the treadmill, put her earphones in and sifted through her library until she found her favorite 90s dance list, and clicked play.

 _Sweet dreams of rhythm and dancing. Sweet dreams of passion through the night._ She warmed up as the first song started, eagerly awaiting the base drop to pick up her pace;

“Sweet dreams are taking over. Sweet dreams of dancing through the Niiiigghhhht. AAAHHGGGGG!!” Petra let out a high-pitched squeal as the vibrator sent out a super intense buzz, causing her to fall off the treadmill in surprise. As Petra sat there on the side of the treadmill, one headphone still in ear; she noticed that the vibrator pulsed intensely with every bass drop in the song--completely in synch. When she got up and paused her phone, the vibrator went back to the steady low intensity vibration of this morning.

Curious, Petra got back on the treadmill and started again with a different song. The same thing happened, intensely deep vibrational waves shot out of the vibrator at every bass drop. Five minutes and seven different song trials in, Petra frustratingly threw in the towel with a moan. She was doubled over panting and in a complete soaking lather, neither due to her work out.

Petra ran back up her office, afraid of any more inopportune vibrator bursts in public. She sat down at her desk and inpatiently waited for JR to pick up the phone. Before JR could finish her Hello, Petra immediately blurted;

“I think the vibrator is broken! It just started pulsating when I went on my run a few minutes ago, and I mean everytime I played music. Maybe when I restarted my phone this morning, the vibrator short circuited or something...i dont know! Either way its clearly malfunctioned and I'll have to remove...”

“Woah woah there-- hold on." JR interjected laughing. “The vibrator is not broken: It's synched. Synched to your phone and my phone so that it can be controlled remotely. I installed the app while you were in the bathroom trying it on yesterday".

“What do you mean remotely” Petra pushed confusedly. 

“You might want to sit down for this baby", the brunette delicately urged her.

“I absolutely will not, You tell me right n--” Petra began, right before JR turned the intensity sliders half way up on the app from her desk. JR heard a loud guttural “GUNNGH” over the receiver as Petra fell onto her office couch. “I told you to sit”, JR smiled as she turned the sliders down, allowing Petra to recoup her senses.

Petra took several deep breaths with the pulsation finally subsiding; “You mean to tell me you have complete control of the vibrator? So. Not. Fair"

“Hey, you never asked” JR defended herself tauntingly, “if you want, you can tap out at anytime".

“I didnt say that", Petra cut in “Day’s almost over, I just have my 1 o'clock and 3 o'clock meetin--" _Shit._ Petra realized her mistake right away. “1pm meeting did you say? Well looks like I better leave you to get ready for that”, JR said practically beaming mischeviously over the phone. “Have an amazing meeting baby" she growled seductively before hanging up.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ Petra thought all the way back to her room to shower before her meeting. She took a very long cold one; in part to cool her overheated loins, and in part with the faintest of hopes the vibrator wasn’t waterproof.

Right on schedule, as she sat down to listen to pitches for renovating the kids playhouse, the vibrator turned on. Damn JR for being so punctual. It started as a feather-light flutter of barely perceptible speed and intensity. Aside from being ever-so-slightly ticklish, causing Petra to have to stifle an ill-timed giggle or two, it had no impact on her focus. The problem, of course, is that it didn’t stay that way.

Every two minutes on the minute it switched: oscillating from a fiercely deep, achingly slow pumping that made her walls tremble and breathing accelerate; to a moderate intensity vibration with sine wave fluctuations that forced Petra to put her head in her hands as it gently coaxed fluid into her shorts; to an unrelenting, blindingly intense thrumming that sent shockwaves straight to her clit, and her heart into her suddenly parched throat. _Eight and a half minutes._ Eight and a half minutes into the meeting was all it took for Petra to concede. She jumped out of her seat, eyes glazed, chest heaving and ran out of the conference room.

She had JR on the phone as soon as she made it back to her office. “I give up, tap out, white flag, whatever the saying, I cant go on like this" she rushed out breathless. “My clit is physically twitching, its absur--" she squealed out the last part as a particularly strong wave whirled through her core. “Are you sure?” JR asked shortly, trying to mask the arousal Petra's confession produced in her own voice.

“Yes!” Petra hissed. “There are a lot of things on my bucket list, but I'm pretty sure passing out orgasming in a conference room full of twenty strangers is not on there. I just need something small and quick, to take the edge off, so I can still go back and finish the meeting". The lustful desperation in her voice was evident, and JR knew that the time for teasing had passed.

She shifted the vibrator out of the random waves setting to a constant moderate intensity pulsation, and it didnt take Petra long. Within seconds, she was leaning over her office table swearing out her release. “Fuuuccck..” she panted, riding the last waves before JR turned the vibrator off.

Before Petra could come down from her high, Krishna barged into the office hearing the commotion. “Is everything okay Ms. Solano? I heard you had to excuse yourself from the meeting. I told them you had a severe bout of watery diarrhea, in point of fact, Salmonella food poisoning is on the rise--". “Stop talking Krishna!” Petra interrupted, aghast. “You told them what?...Nevermind, I'm on my way back. Leave.”

As Krishna scurried away, Petra was brought back to reality by JR chuckling over the phone. “This is all your fault!” Petra accused teasingly. “I know baby, and no one is going to work harder to make it up to you" JR responded huskily, dragging out every whisper intentionally". Petra whimpered as she felt the blood start to rush toward her pelvis again. 

“When do you get off work again? I’m coming over" JR inquired, breathing heavily.

“Looks like I'm not the only horny one”, Petra smiled. “Well it's hard not to be when your girlfriend orgasms in your ear and you're stuck 20 minutes away", JR bantered back matter-of-factly. “Well serves you right for torturing me. See you after work, if you make it that long" Petra taunted before hanging up.

The rest of Petra's meetings went without hiccup and she returned to her office to finish up paperwork for the day. The phone rang just as Petra noticed her desk; sitting in the center of her office was a 36-flower bouquet of long-stemmed pink roses and white calla lilies. Petra beamed from ear to ear as she answered the phone. “Yes?” Petra grinned leaning over to take out one rose and waft it gently under her nose.

“How am I doing?” JR cheekily asked. “Good. SO Good.” The blonde replied glowingly.

“So come up stairs and let me be really good", JR pouted. Inpatient JR was such a rarity that Petra always reveled in the occurrence, “Sorry but you are just going to have to wait. I have paperwork to do". “Oh, Really?” Petra could almost hear the eyebrow cock over the phone as JR responded skeptically. Petra replied with feigned sterness, “Yes!”

“Okay" JR started as she turned on the voice activation feature of the vibrator. “Are you sure about that?” she questioned slowly, allowing each word to trigger a heavy, deliriously powerful wave, that quaked through Petra's entire body. Petra's mouth fell open in stunned silence as the small toy began the most excruciatingly blissful buzzing on her clit with every word.

“ Because my tongue would start on your lips...” JR began in a low throaty tone before Petra stopped, and shouted “I'm coming!”.The combination of JR's sexy drawl and the vibrating pulse of every word was unbearably arousing. By the time she made it to the elevator; her throat was dry, and her clit felt like a geyser dangerously close to bursting. She groaned and slammed on the elevator keys, as JR made her way to her breasts, “Then I would take my tongue around each...”.

When the elevator doors opened, Petra's knees were jelly and every cell in her body was on edge of seizing in pleasure. But she'd be damned if she came in this elevator, when JR was just 15 yards away. She gingerly made her way to the door, trying to temporarily stave off the precipice JR was bringing her to; “I would kiss each thigh softly before taking you completely in my mouth with my tongue and...”

The door closed and Petra fell into JR's arms with a whimper as the brunette crashed their lips recklessly together. JR broke the kiss briefly to whisper her final thought into the blonde's ear; “...With every nerve ending until you broke and erupted like a waterfall.”

Petra seized in pleasure, falling to her knees as she clutched her mound. She tried desperately to grasp the vibrator as she clamped and unclamped down on it; before finally giving up, resting her head on JR's leg and waiting for the waves to subside. Once they did, Petra smiled languidly at her lover above her, before reaching for JR's waistband and exclaiming, “I am so paying you back for that!”.


	5. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 on the list

JR strolled down the final aisle of Miami's World Food Market, verifying that she had checked off all the items on Petra's list. They were having a night in and Petra wanted to cook a traditional Czech meal for her -- Goulash, she believed it was pronounced. She was headed toward the register, making mental note of items in the basket (beef, onions, garlic, etc.) when she noticed it on the shelf, _Kvasene Uhorky._

JR had never seen a woman eat pickles so fast in her life, these jars didn’t last in the fridge longer than a week tops. _Petra didnt even like then with anything, she just chomped on them plain!_ JR smiled as she picked up the jar, realizing it was one of the weird adorable idiosyncrasies she loved about the blonde. 

Later, as they unpacked groceries, Petra saw the jar of pickles and did a little happy shimmy that JR caught in the corner of her eye.

“Did you just do a happy dance....because of pickles?” JR asked mildly amused.

“Absolutely, not. I was stretching. You know, the groceries were kind of heavy--", Petra trailed off unconvincingly.

JR cocked her patented, sexy, all-knowing eyebrow and Petra acquiesced.

“Fine. But you know how much I have loved these since I was a child, and I'll have you know they are not just pickles, They're Czech pickles!” she finished proudly.

Petra opened the jar taking one out, brandishing it in the air, and offering it up for JR to taste, “Try one.”

“I'll pass" JR answered, slightly scrunching up her nose.

“Come On!” Petra implored jestfully, as she playfully chased JR around the kitchen island with the pickle, before finally pinning her.

“I dont even really like pickles.” JR smiled , swatting at the pickle Petra kept putting in her face.

“Its not a pickle, it’s Kvasene Uhorky!” Petra pouted, jutting her adorable bottom lip out when JR didnt seem impressed.

“Fine. How much do you _Really Like_ what's on the other side of this pickle?" Petra asked teasingly as she put half of the small pickle in her mouth and leaned toward her lover.

JR rolled her eyes, giggling in defeat before kissing the tip of the pickle and biting down, splitting the pickle in two with a quick kiss. They both finished their pickle, lightly dallying with eachother's hair, when Petra got an unmistakable look in her eye.

“You are so gonna owe me a shower--" JR started as Petra eagerly interrupted, “Promise!” before kissing JR lightly while helping her hop on the counter. The kiss started casually, but deepened as JR grabbed Petra's head and back, pulling her into the space between her legs. Petra took full advantage of her closeness to the jar, dipping her fingers in before running them across JR's neck.

Petra reluctantly left JR's lips to trail kisses down her neck, slowly licking and inhaling the brine she'd just left there, “Mmmm, catnip". 

JR couldn't contain her throaty laugh, “So me smelling like pickles is what it takes to turn you on?”

“Or you legal speaking", Petra started, lifting the brunette's shirt over her head. 

“Or you in business suits” tracing kisses around her breasts as she unhooked her bra.

“Or when your right eyebrow gets all condescending. God is that a turn on.” Petra continued, pulling her grey athletic slacks down.

“Or when you do this thing called breathing” Petra finished, placing a gentle kiss on the hip bone of JR's now naked form.

Petra stood, “You know, now that I think about it, it's ridiculously unfair for you to be so unreasonably attractive on top of everything else". JR grinned cheekily, before bringing the blonde's lips in to meet her own again, “You're one to talk".

Petra grabbed the pickle jar and asked JR to lean back on the counter. Petra swirled around in the jar, getting a cucumber drenched in juice. She traced each breast and nipple with the vegetable, leaving a liberal amount of brine in her tracks. Her tongue followed closely behind lapping up every bead of juice and sucking on JR's nipple thirstly, as if she was hoping for more. JR held Petra's head tight to her chest, moaning deeply at the blonde's attention, nipples hardening.

Petra begrudginly let the second breast go with a wet plop, as she continued her descent. She brought the pickle to the top of JR's mound, locking eyes with her, before slipping it between her moistening lips. She flicked the brunette's clit with it a few times, making JR roll her eyes back with a hoarsed “Shit, baby", before bringing the pickle down to tease her entrance.

Petra thought long and hard, but decided not to press her luck on the first time; smiling before stopping and bringing the pickle up to her mouth. She held JR's gaze entrancingly, as she licked every remanent of JR off the vegetable while lazily rubbing the her clit.

“Baby, you have no idea how hot that is", JR said in heavily aroused surprise.

Petra laughed mischievously, breaking the pickle in half before squeezing the juice over JR's center until it ran on the floor. “I guess this counts as traditional Czech appetizer", she chuckled before diving in. She nibbled, sucked, lapped at JR like a starved woman, tasting every cleft. The deliciously salty brine of the pickle juice mixed with JR's own was making her incredibly horny, her moans mirroring JR's own.

JR's breath picked up signaling her impending release, and Petra shifted focus to give sole attention to her engorged bundle of nerves. JR ran her fingers threw the blonde’s hair warning her, “Petra, baby, right there. I'm gonna cum". Petra placed her middle and ring finger in JR's mouth as she trembled with release, and watched in aroused astonishment as JR sucked every juice soaked finger clean with a moan.

Petra made her way back up to the counter top and leaned her forhead against JR's breathing heavily. JR still glossy-eyed but beaming, confessed, “I dont like pickles, but I liked that very much", before kissing the blonde sweetly.

Petra helped her down from the counter, took her hand, as they walked to the shower cuddling. 

“Let's get you cleaned up before dinner.”


	6. SIX

Petra opened the door of her penthouse, after a late evening at work, to a dimly lit suite that smelled delightfully of honey almond and spiced vanilla. As she made her way into her room, it took quite a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sight: a myriad of scented candles sprawled adorningly throughout the room; the bed stripped of its usual comforters and replaced with a large purple, grey, and black textured Nolita bath towel; a blindfold, an ice pale filled with two chilled bottles of Prosecco, and two empty champagne glasses neatly set on the dresser.

JR stood next to the record player, in a wine red silk robe, swaying back and forth to the Isley Brothers record she'd just put on.

The warm hue and intoxicatingly sweet aroma might have made Petra light-headed, which was only exacerbated by the sight of JR's hips in movement, but she was pretty sure she hadn't missed an important event. Although Petra prided herself on her preparedness and scheduling savvy, rivaled only by Jane Villenueva, she still racked her brain in momentary doubt as she took in the romantic affair. 

“It's not a birthday or anniversary or --" Petra ticked off assuredly outloud.

“No." JR interrupted handing the blonde one of the glasses of wine. “It's a Friday", she said smiling, before kissing Petra tenderly on the cheek.

They both took a large sip of the white as Petra admired the set up, and JR her.

“What do you smell?” JR asked.

“Mmm, spiced vanilla and apple" Petra answered blithely, breathing in the intoxicating aroma while taking another sip.

“What do you hear?”

“Motown, I think? Whatever it is, it's sexy” Petra replied slightly hesitantly.

“Mmhmm, and taste?”, JR moved in closer to the blonde.

Petra took another leisurely swig of her wine to savor before answering, “Quite expensive Prosecco”. She smiled as she twirled the glass around.

“And lastly, what do you see?”

“Candles, lots of candles--”, Petra began before it suddenly dawned on her. “Are we doing what I think we are doing tonight?”, squeaking out the last part with a mixture of excitement and nerves.

“Mmhmm” JR nodded alluringly, before grabbing the blindfold and strolling over to Petra. Petra picked up a candle and observed it intently, “Yumm, this smells lovely. Where did you get it? That great place on Trapp Ave?” 

“No.” JR explained softly. “These were ordered special. They’re not normal wax candles, they're massage candles. Soy based, lower melting point, basically turns into massage oil on the skin.”

“I'm trying to give you orgasms, not second degree burns" JR added in, smirking at the last part. “Now, come here", she ordered playfully, bringing Petra’s back to rest snuggly against her as she leaned against the dresser. “So, Are you ready?”

“Definitely!” Petra uttered confidently, taking a final sip of her drink, before setting it down and turning in her lover's arms. JR then slid the blindfold over her head and eyes, telling her not to remove the mask until told so. “This will heighten every sense, I promise", she said sexily before placing two gentle kisses over the newly-masked lids.

She began disrobing Petra slowly taking in each curve; unzipping her dress and matching garmet set, trailing kisses wherever her hands led. JR ran her warm hands lazily up Petra's legs and around her hips as she gently kissed her way up the blonde's body, repeating between kisses: “Now, what do you smell?” _kiss_ “Hear?” _kiss_ “See?” _kiss_ “Taste?” Petra whimpered breathlessly as JR skimmed her lips teasingly before finally slipping her tongue in, “You.”

JR gleamed at that admission and took Petra's hands, leading her to the bed. She guided her carefully on the pillow and large textured towel before climbing onto Petra, straddling her legs just below her waist. 

JR leaned over and slowly began to massage the tension from Petra's tight and nerve ridden shoulders, causing Petra to hum in contentment as her muscles softened againt the warm and attentive rub down. JR's hands eventually left the blonde's shoulders, using her fingertips to softly trace up and down the entirety of her back, just barely grazing the skin with feather-light touch. 

After several passes, JR took both hands and raked them, languidly, down Petra's back, digging her nails into the freshly softened flesh. Petra sucked in air between her teeth and squirmed at the unsuspected clawing, but smiled hearing the groan JR released as Petra's ass bucked into her clothed pelvis.

Petra bounced brazenly on the bed, purposefully and repeatedly bringing her ass in contact with JR's center with every upswing. The brunette lost focus, closing her eyes and enjoying the perfectly round, soft, cheeks slap against her clit. Dampening with every collision, eyes half-hooded and dusky, it took JR several moments to refocus. After succeeding, she cheekily slapped Petra's defiant ass, stilling her.

“You ready?” JR asked hungrily. Petra nodded, double checking the safe word with her lover. The blindfold heightened a long deafening silence of anticipation as JR leaned over Petra gathering things. She tested a small drop on her arm before finally holding the candle out steady, at arm's length, about 24 inches in the air and tilting.

The sizzling drop cooled slightly in its decent, landing with a sizable splosh on Petra's left shoulder blade, sending a fevered sting through a small radius of her back. Petra hissed at the contact, stiffening her back and hoisting her neck off the bed. JR repeated the action, without lapse, on the right shoulder blade, causing a burning to ring out over the entire shoulder.

Before the heat could sink in, JR spread each droplet around Petra's upper back, dissipating the blaze into an intoxicating warmth that diffused from the top of Petra's back down to her core. JR continued that incendiary pattern down the length of Petra's back; causing Petra to hiss, writhe, and moan as each steamed droplet hit her skin and dispersed about her flesh. 

JR gave Petra several moments to catch her breath and adjust to the intensity, before leaning down to check in on her, nibbling on her ear. She took the muffled moan into the covers and the hand entangled in her hair, keeping the brunette in place, as a sign of assurance.

Next, JR toyed with shapes and depth, admiring her handicraft and the sounds she made Petra produce at every turn. She varied the height from which she poured the wax, the amount, the location keeping Petra excruciatingly aroused and nerve endings overwhelmingly sensitized. Blindfolded, the variance left Petra agonizingly unaware of the next insult: an ‘X’ poured from a foot up which seared like a whip before dripping off into the towel; a circle streamed from higher, pooling in her dimples of venus like a hot spring before hardening; or a spiral drizzled on the inside of her thigh that reddened and sent heat to her clit like a forest fire before cooling and leaving her dripping. Her tender skin and heightened senses left her deliciously on edge trying to predict.

Petra took a long breath preparing herself for the next slate of increasing heat, when a single drop of freezing cold water rolled down the center of her back into the crevice of her buttocks. JR, ice cube in mouth, followed that trail from the nape of Petra's neck all the way down, while dropping little blistering sprinkles of wax behind her. Petra screamed, stiffened, and jerked violently at the unexpected temperature change.

Petra was thunderstruck; her entire body one overloaded sensate live wire. The mixture of extreme temperatures overwhelmed her neuroreceptors sending endorphins flooding to her core. 

JR kissed her way down Petra's legs to see the damage; the site itself when she spread the blonde's legs made her moan audibly and lick her lips. Petra was swollen and sticky, panting, and in severe need of release. JR ran her finger through Petra's slit, collecting her warm arousal before entering her at once. Petra cried out in one long satisfied moan. _This wouldn’t take long_. JR slid in and out a few times while Petra twisted in ecstasy, before holding her down, and adding a second finger. The brunette picked up the pace, Petra's increased swearing letting her know she was at the edge.

Knowing that Petra was close, JR finished her ice cube, spread Petra's cheeks and gently rimmed her bottom, before sticking her cold tongue all the way in. Petra thrashed and came immediately, “OH MY FUCCKK”, she shrieked and quivered repeatedly, whispering baby and reaching for JR when she eventually came down. 

JR was preoccupied though, she stepped back and quickly undressed while zeroing in on her tormenter. It was glistening in melted massage oil, a well lathered pink, and still slightly bouncing from Petra's aftershocks; JR felt as if she was seeing red, a lust-filled object of obsession.

She slithered up Petra, nipples hardening with each contact her breasts made with the woman's overheated skin, until she reached her target. JR slid back and forth up the arch of Petra's ass, watching mesmerized as her pussy glided across the flesh. _God this woman's ass was perfect._ She slid her tongue down the perspiration collecting at the nape of Petra's neck, before biting down on her shoulder, rearing back, and slamming into her. It was a pummeling; a haze of heat, sweat, desperate desire, primal grunts, and the sound of flesh slapping, echoing throughout the penthouse.

JR couldn't hear Petra's pleading in her fog of arousal, but a part of her instinctively knew her partner’s needs. She reached under them and gave Petra's clit the attention it badly craved; passionately rubbing the senstive bud. They both fell over the edge with a wail seconds later; Petra's nails in JR's ass and the brunette planting sloppy, doting kisses in the blonde’s hair.

JR rolled off, bringing Petra with her and removed her blindfold. They stared in eachother's eyes before both breaking the silence breathlessly in unison, “Wow!”


	7. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 on the list  
> A little departure for me, let me know what you think. Also for maximum cheese, play the songs while reading :)

Petra leaned against the bar of the salsa club with Jane as they waited for their drinks. They skimmed the dance floor, laughing to each other before clinking their drinks, not remotely surprised who all eyes in the club were currently on: JR and Rafael.

Their significant other's were salsing in the center of the crowd, drawing many of dropped jaws, likely equally from their looks as their dance talents. 

“Show Offs!” Jane playfully yelled from the bar. “We're dating show offs".

“Gorgeous show offs” Petra corrected her. 

Jane agreed, “Can't argue with that".

“God she's so unbelievably sexy” Petra continued, oblivious that jane had answered. Her eyes didn’t stray from the hips of the long-haired, tall, dark and stunning figure Rafael was twirling. JR beamed her 1000 watt smile after she finished spinning, and Petra sighed longingly.

Jane chuckled at Petra's obvious whippedness, before tapping her and telling her they should head back to the group with the drinks before the lesson started.

It was _Dirty Dancing_ night at the club --where they taught the first two 8 counts of the movie's final mambo-- and JR had Jane and her mom, Xo, to thanks for the heads up. Petra had agreed with her once about not liking all the bells and whistles, but it didn't take dating the blonde long to suss out how big of an absolute romantic cheeseball Petra was on the inside, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Petra _Loved it_.

Today was their 6 month anniversary, and JR was going to make sure Petra had it all; which took a lot of work on her part. Favorite flowers, favorite jewelry, favorite restaurant, favorite wine, favorite movie-- the works, even having to get jane involved for this particularly tidbit. Her and Jane still weren't besties, but she had really grown to appreciate her, especially the effort Jane put in to finding this place when JR told her about the Dirty Dancing idea.

“Alright everybody, grab a partner and get ready to have the Time of your lives! Let's start!" A voice bellowed over the speakers as the foursome giddily put down their drinks and headed to the floor.

“Ah, now I see why you wanted me to wear this dress” Petra squealed in barely contained glee, glancing down between her pale pink flowy knee length and JR's all black pant suit. “We're Johnny and Baby color coordinated!”. Jane used this as her cue to roll eyes at Rafael, “You just had to wear the blue button down didn’t you?”. Raf defended himself laughing. “Hey, you said I look good in blue".

“Whatever" Jane scoffed, jokingly slapping his arm, “Just focus, we need to nail these two 8 counts. I hear they make everybody perform at the end.”

Petra chimed in, “The first 8 seconds of the routine in the movie is 1 dip and staring into each other eyes. I'm pretty sure there are only two 4-counts of actual mambo in the whole 16”. Jane and Rafael looked at Petra in shock, impressed be her memory.

Petra finished sheepishly as JR smiled knowingly, “I may have seen the movie once...or twice".

The instructor took them over the routine for 45 minutes before it was time to perform. Jane, being the over achiever that she was, had her and Rafael go first. Petra, wanting to scout the competition, in addition to being an excited bundle of nerves, had Petra and JR saved for last. 

Petra downed the last of her drink before standing nervously to take the floor. JR pulled her into her comfortingly, “Just focus on me". Petra countered teasingly as they lined up waiting for the music to begin, “It's hard not to".

**_Now I've had the time of my life..._ **

Petra was right. As soon as the music started and JR sauntered over to wrap her arms around her, she could look no where else. Even as she was dipped, Petra was magnetized by the brunette.

**_Cause I've had the time of my life..._ **

********

JR turned Petra around and slowly helped lift the blonde's arm behind her head as she traced her arm down Petra's side. Petra giggled, and JR smiled ear to ear before kissing her on the nose. It was all a blur after that; a daze of spins, mambo, and hip thrusts as they finished the routine.

The next thing Petra remembered, as her adrenaline settled, was the applause and Jane yelling “Get a room!” loudly and embarrassingly once they finished. Getting to finally do Dirty Dancing was so much fun, the most fun Petra had had in a while.

As they headed home from the club, JR had one final surprise.

The first thing Petra noticed opening the door to her suite was the plastic on the ground. Plastic covered the entire floor of the living room in which all the furniture had been pushed aside save for one silver rustic lamp. The lamp was the only source of light in the otherwise pitch dark suite, and it illuminated an object under it that Petra had to take a step forward to recognize: A potter's wheel.

Petra's eyes widened in disbelief, bringing her hands to her lips “Tell me you didn't?”

JR snuck behind her as they walked to the center of the room, wrapping her hands around Petra's waist. “I so did", she smiled. “If Baby wants _Movie Romance,_ she's getting it...just as long as you do realize that Dirty Dancing and Ghost aren't the same movie" JR finished, chuckling the last part into the blonde's hair as she nuzzled her.

“Of course not!” Petra said flippantly. “Ghost’s the sequel. One of the few VHS’s I had back home in Olomouc was the two part feature. Granted it was bootleg, now that I think about it...and mother frequently sold the VCR.” Petra sighed, reminiscing pleasantly. “but oh did I love it".

JR caved hearing that heartening memory, and thought better than correcting her as they waddled lovingly together toward the wheel. Petra ran her finger's across the wooden wheel-head before moving to the clay block, “I can't believe you did this.” Petra turned and hugged JR, tucking her head into her shoulder, a little misty eyed, but hiding it well. 

JR rubbed her back soothingly for several seconds, and kissed the top of her head before reluctantly breaking contact. JR wandered to the side of the room. “No movie romance is complete without your trusty, handy-dandy, superfluous, and often overpowered wind machine", JR started as she exaggeratedly clicked on the power of the giant fan before laughing. The cool air blowing against Petra's skin felt wonderful in the moonlight of the extremely warm Miami night.

“And lastly, music". JR placed the needle on the record player before coming back to Petra's side as the strings started. They entwined hands, and JR took them behind her back as they swayed hip to hip. 

  
**_Whoa..._ **  
**_My love._ **  
**_My darlin._ **  


**_I've hungered._ **  
**_For your touch_ **  


They leaned in forhead to forhead, and almost in concert, both chimed “We're so cheesy”, laughing heartily.

JR placed Petra's hands around her back, and cupped Petra's face in her own. 

“Happy Anniversary”, Petra whispered adoringly as they rocked.

“Happy Anniversary, baby" JR echoed, placing a gentle yet longing kiss on the blonde's lips.

They slow danced a few more beats

  
_**And time**_  
_**Goes by** _  
_**So slowly**_  


_**And time**_  
_**Can do so much**_  


JR eventually pulled away poutingly, “I guess we should get ready". She walked to the counter, and picked up two aprons, handing one to Petra. “Put this on... and just this on. I hear this gets messy", JR smirked before slapping Petra's bum.

When they returned to the living room, JR hung back a moment to admire Petra's lovely bare ass in the back of the apron. “I have never done this before, I dont think I know how" Petra announced as she walked over to the wheel. It took JR a few seconds to snap out of her trance before answering, “I didn’t take pottery classes 3x a week the last two months for nothing, we'll do it together", following the blonde to the stools situated in front. 

Petra sat with the wheel between her while JR cut the clay. She then filled a bowl with water before taking her seat behind Petra and prepping,“First we wedge the clay". Petra sighed in comfort as she felt JR's chest against her back and her hands slide down her own, “Mmmm, I think I'm going to like this tutorial very much".

They rocked, kneading the clay back and forth with the base of their palms, making a perfect air tight ball of clay. JR rested her chin on Petra's shoulder for a better view, and used every opportunity to nuzzle her neck, causing the blonde to squirm in delight.

“Next, we center it on the wheel-head. This is the hardest part so you have to focus" JR finished playfully, placing soft kisses on the back of Petra's neck.

“I would if you stopped distracting me!” Petra grinned, feigning annoyance as she placed the grey clay ball on the wheel. JR switched on the powered wheel and watched it spin slowly. She cupped her hand into the bowl of water aside the throwing wheel and poured it over the looping clay ball, shadowing Petra's hands to make sure the entire piece was moistened.

Her hands rested on Petra's as they began to cone and center the clay, squeezing the base together and then pushing the rising clay down to a broad center. After a few rounds, JR removed her guiding hands, and Petra smiled in accomplishment when she started to get the hang of it on her own.

“There you go", JR muttered in absent-minded assurance as her thoughts became preoccupied by Petra's warm bare back rubbing against her chest. She leaned back and lazily traced a line down Petra's spine before undoing the tie in her apron. Petra froze, taking her hand off the wheel, arching into the caress as JR ran her hands up and down her back.

“unh unh, stay focused-- hands on the clay at all times", JR lightly chided, dipping her hands in the water and wetting the ball. “Now you have to open the bowl”. JR took her hands off to let Petra mold it herself, sneaking her hands under the apron to wrap around the blonde's stomach instead.

“How do I do that?” Petra asked shakily as JR's damp cool hands traced circles on her belly.

“You take two fingers with each hand down the center of the clay, spreading the base out to create the floor for your bowl". JR answered as she slid her hands up to cup both of Petra's breasts. Petra's breath hitched as she tried to focus and retain the information. “You're making it so hard baby", she whispered huskily.

JR smirked feeling the evidence harden in her hands, as she flicked each nipple lightly. “Give it a try.” After a couple of deep meditative breaths to settle her concentration and her hormones, she began.

Feeling the water drip down her hands and the warm clay transform between her fingers was serene. The cool breeze from the wind machine, the moonlight hitting her skin, and unchained melody wafting romantically in the air from the speakers all combined to only add to the atmosphere in the most enchanting way. The heat of JR behind her surrounded her intoxicatingly; her deftly roaming hands and raggedly aroused whispers of encouragement were enrapturing.

The moment seemed insurmountably wondrous; until JR's hands started their descent.

When they reached Petra's center, she begged for some control “oh my god! babe, please let me touch you". She turned her head to capture the brunette's lips, subduing a long gasping moan as JR began to massage her clit langorously. 

JR smiled into the kiss, sweeping her tongue casually to joust with Petra's desperate one, before ending to refocus Petra. “You've got to finish your bowl. You need to pull it now, let me show you how.” With her left hand, she stroked Petra's fingers, folding the index; “place this hand here, and gently pinch the brim with the other, pulling the cylinder.”

The warm wetness JR was creating stroking Petra's clit was all the blonde wanted to concentrate on; the only thing, but she tried to continue nonetheless. Petra's hands shakily began lifting the brim of the clay, as JR went back to rubbing her into a beautifully aching frenzy.

She growled seductively, murmuring words of support in Petra's ear, driving her wild.

JR continued, “Cup the side of the bowl with your left hand", taking her own and running it up Petra's side before squeezing a handful of Petra's sensitive mounds. She then slid her right hand softly down the blonde's moist slit before teasing the entrance, “look at the walls rise and quiver under your fingers.”

Petra was audibly moaning now, grinding in time to JR's sweeping of her clit. She was on edge and starting to thrust unconsciously when she turned her head desperately seeking her lovers lips. JR kissed her forhead and ear sweetly, rocking her delicately as she hummed to the record playing. She placed kiss after doting kiss on the blonde before leaning in and crooning softly;

“...and time can do so much. Are you still miiinnnee--”

Petra shuddered, breaking the clay as JR's voice sent chills through her body, wrecking her with convulsions. JR didn’t sing often, but _God did Petra love her voice and the things it did to her._ Petra frantically threw her arm back, muddied and wet, to find her lovers face, needing her mouth to tide the emotions crashing to the surface. JR gently tilted Petra's head back and found her.

Petra spasmed her release as soon as they made contact. It was long, protracted, and brimmed over before ebbing out with a whimper. JR continued to kiss her and stroke her chin as she convalesced. When Petra opened her eyes, there was a depth of want and gravity to them JR had never seen before.

Petra rolled them onto the plastic covered floor beneath them, wordlessly taking JR's hand and placing it between her legs, mirroring the action with JR. Petra rested her forearm next to JR's head, eyes never breaking contact. This was slow and unspoken, with only the sounds of heavy breaths as their bodies reacted to every emotion that flickered across the other's eyes.

Underneath the yearning that burned with intensity to the back of JR's retina, there was a fleeting vulnerability in Petra's eyes that shown brighter as her breaths picked up and her heart raced. It was guarded and momentary, quickly clouded over by her desire, but JR saw it and she wanted it.

She pushed the hair out of Petra's face to peer into her, as they moved in unison. JR looked into those blue eyes openly and sincerely searching; and Petra gave in staring back raw and exposed.

“ I....I....I--" Petra panted fearfully, afraid of the weight of the words to follow.

“I know", JR answered simply, kissing her as they both fell over the edge.


	8. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 on the list

“How Many?” Petra asked, nervously crossing and uncrossing her legs under the cover.

“I don't think numbers are import--”

“That many!?” Petra broke in with laughter, taken aback.

“I didn't say it was that many" JR responded, voice echoing from the bathroom.

“Oh, please!” Petra began, rolling her eyes. “I saw the way your mom looked at me when I came by your office in that dress. There clearly had been a very long line before me.”

JR walked into the room smirking as Petra's eyes fixated on the black harness and curved 7 inch purple dildo she was sporting.

“Mmm, that dress" JR sighed before climbing on the bed to snuggle in between Petra’s legs. “That skin tight blue that hugged every inch of your hips, and the plunging neck line that squeezed these two just right", the brunette finished by kissing each of Petra's silk pajama clad breasts. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you. You have no idea how hard it was to say no".

“Oh, poor you” Petra teased, bringing JR's face to her own to kiss her lightly. “I'm the one that got rejected...and with that smug look too!”

“What smug look?” JR bantered with unconvincing incredulity, cocking her eyebrow.

“That one. The one where you think you can read me like a book, and I'll be puddy in your hands.” Petra said matter of factly. “The cocky one".

JR laughed resonantly, before grinding the silicone into Petra's clothed center, emphasizing each word; “But. You. Love. It.” 

“I absolutely do not love ‘Cocky JR’!”, Petra huffed defiantly, restraining from grinding back.

“Oh, really?” JR smiled challengingly, kissing Petra's jaw line. “I seem to remember ’Cocky JR' making you cum in every room in this house last week...in under an hour.”

Petra chuckled outloud at the boast, “You had been out of town for a week. Natural build up, Obviously absolutely nothing to do with skill.” Petra elaborated stubbornly. “Wow, someone must really think they're a good fuck.”

“I know I am" JR finished calmly and confidently, sliding up and down Petra's thin silk shorts with the strap on, causing the blonde to gulp heavily.

“Prove it!” Petra contested, trying to mask her desire, but her excitement about her impending first strap on experience caused the words to come out a pitch higher than she intended.

JR smiled and leaned in, taking Petra's lips with her own. She parted the blonde's lips with her tongue and lightly teased her palate, before deeply exploring. JR snuck her hands under Petra's camisole as they made out, using both hands to cup an playfully fondle Petra's chest.

After a particularly gratifying, rough pull of Petra's nipple, she moaned into JR's mouth and began disorderly humping JR's hip. JR laughed as she pressed back with the dildo, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, “You’re really going to make this easy aren't you?”.

“Shut up" Petra muffled into JR's kiss, pulling her silk shorts down hurriedly, “and get on with it".

It was JR's turn to moan this time, “God, I think I may love ‘Bossy Petra’ more than you love ‘Cocky JR'”.

“I do not love ‘Cocky--UNGH" Petra started before dissolving into a drawn out low moan as JR began to rub the dildo up and down Petra's damp warm center, coating it. JR leaned in, hovering over Petra's ear, before sucking it as she entered. Petra arched, grunted loudly, and scratched her fingers down JR's back as the brunette steadied herself, sprinkling kisses on her ear and allowing the blonde time to adjust.

When Petra's breathing returned to normal and her grip on JR lessened, JR lifted her lower back off the bed, bending the blonde’s knees to her chest and resting Petra's legs across her shoulders, while lifting herself on her hands and toes.

“Ready?”

“Ready!” Petra wriggled in excitement.

JR smiled, curling Petra off the bed with her shoulders, “This won’t take long.”

She pulled all the way out, before slamming down to the hilt, rocking Petra farther off the bed. The pure depth and weight behind the stroke caused Petra to scream.

“God woman!”

“Nope, just Jane" JR smirked before beginning a slow steady pace of one powerful, body-rocking pounding after the other. After several minutes enduring the onslaught, Petra was physically shaking, eyes shut, holding on to JR for dear life, and producing a garbled gratifying squeal with each blow.

“Are you telling me, Petra Solano, Maneater, can’t handle a little dildo?” JR teased, leaning in to slowly taste the blonde's tongue as she lightened the impacts. Petra opened her eyes at the change in pace, glazed and unfocused.

“Never this deep, but good. So, good" Petra rushed in between kisses. Unable to catch her breath.

Wanting to regain some self-pride after her arousal induced flattery, Petra double downed confidently after a few minutes, ordering the brunette to pick her intensity back up, “Harder!” 

JR placed a final kiss, before lowering herself onto her knees, adjusting her angle, before hammering back home, “I'll do you one better".

“FUCK!!” Petra shrieked as her eyes rolled back. The angle caused the curved top of the dildo to scrape her g-spot with each stroke. JR picked up the pace as Petra began to rant incomprehensibly and thrash her head in the covers.

“Oh My God babe....Not fair, Not fair, Not fair. How are you so GOD--"

“Good?” JR chuckled, swiveling her hips realizing that Petra was close, “Practice.”

Petra's grip on JR suddenly tightened and she panicked, contorting her face in a mix of pleasure and surprise;

“Babe stop! I’m gonna pee! Seriously, I am going to pee.”  
JR took Petra's hands in her own, intertwining them above the blonde's head as she rested her forhead against her lover’s. 

“Look at me.” JR repeated it calmly as Petra found difficulty focusing with the frighteningly overwhelming pressure she felt building in her core. “Look at me.”

When Petra finally locked eyes with her, JR leaned in to gently kiss her. 

“You're not going to pee. Just let yourself let go, trust me." the brunette assured her.

“I Can't--” Petra started looking concerningly up at JR.

“Shhh...” JR grinned reassuring the blonde with a kiss to her earlobe, before changing approach; “You can, and will, because I told you to" she dictated sternly.

Petra desperately grunted.

JR squeezed her hands briefly then untwined them, intensifying her strokes.

“Hold on to me, because you're going to cum and cum harder than you ever have.” JR leaned in, whispering, before tracing the outline of Petra's ear with her tongue and biting down.

“Now.”

Petra yelped in shock, stiffened, and locked her arms around JR's neck for support as she felt the floodgates open; squirt after uncontrollable squirt of warm fluid flowed out as she climaxed. She jolted violently as the last waves washed over her before collapsing into the sheets.

JR rolled them over without breaking contact, allowing Petra to recover slowly while stroking her hair. She laughed internally when she looked down, finding the adorable blonde sound asleep.

“I guess that means you're tapping out.”  
****

JR opened her eyes a few hours later to a warm hand leisurely making its way down her abdomen and an antsy blonde pouting above her.

“Finally!” Petra huffed as she bent to kiss the rousing brunette. “Considering I'm the one that nearly passed out from cumming, you sure do sleep like the dead.”

JR chortled into the kiss, “Well to what do I owe this lovely wake up call?”

Petra nervously drew patterns on JR’s lower belly as her fingers fidgeted. “I wanted...I just wanted to know if...if I can try it on you?”

JR sat up against the headboard bringing Petra with her. “You want to use the strap on with me?”

Petra clarified “I mean I know you've been with a lot of women. All probably much more experienced than me at it and I couldn’t--"

“No one has ever used one with me.” JR interrupted simply. 

Petra's eyes widened in disbelief, “You mean no one has _Ever_ , you know?”. “Fucked me with a strap on?” JR finished, “No.”

“How?” Petra uttered, still trying to wrap her head around the fact there was something JR hadn't done.

“I seem to attract bottoms like magnets.” JR answered playfully, slapping Petra on the ass. She took a moment or two before getting serious after taking in Petra's unsatisfied expression. “I don't know. I guess I've just liked being dominant in the bedroom. In charge-- I'm good at it. Just always felt like a certain loss of control in the act, that I guess, I never felt strongly enough to give before.”

Petra uncuddled herself from JR's side to look her completely head on. “Do you trust me babe?”, she implored earnestly, delicately taking hold of both of the brunette's wrists, rubbing them gently.

JR breathed deeply, steadying herself, “I do. I trust you.”

Petra beamed at the admission, smiling all dimples and teeth. “Well” she started slowly, “I given you a lot of my firsts, and I want to know if you would do me the honor of giving me one of yours?” 

The equal parts weighted seriousness and cheesiness in which Petra broached the subject warmed JR to the backbone.

She took Petra's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. “Is that a yes?” Petra paused grinning before JR nodded, laughing back into the kiss.

****  


JR tightened the last strap across Petra's hip before lying back and taking Petra with her. They were both in a fit of giggles after experiencing, the bambi on ice, that was Petra trying to put on the harness properly.

“First things first", JR instructed. “Make sure I'm ready enough for you.” Petra's hand found JR's center and they both moaned. “So wet" Petra exclaimed proudly.

“Dont know what you're so smug about. This is what happens when you're lover is a pillow princess and falls asleep after their orgasm and doesn't return the favor.” JR taunted in jest.

“Hey, I'm trying to rectify that!” Petra defended, kissing JR slowly as she rubbed her clit, inducing the most arousingly husky moan from the brunette. JR took the tip of the dildo and helped guide it to her entrance, “I'm ready" she groaned.

Petra slid in slowly, due in part to her unsuremess and in part to wanting to make sure JR was comfortable. They kissed for several minutes as Petra stilled, just enjoying the heat of eachother's tongues, before JR guided Petra's hips out.

She angled the blonde, grabbing a handful of both of her lovely cheeks and pushing her back in. “Right there, Like that" JR breathed heavily, guiding a few more strokes before Petra got the hang of it.

Watching the emotions play across JR's face as she moved inside her was the most intoxicating thing Petra had ever experienced. She gained confidence with each and every pleasured moan, pumping more forcefully as they got louder.

JR ran her hands up and down Petra's back encouraging her, before her slapping her hard on the ass. The sudden impact caused Petra to jerk to the left mid-stroke. JR let out a roar, and Petra attempted to pull out apologetically.

“Don't you dare stop” JR gasped, locking her legs around Petra's hips keeping her from moving.  
Petra smiled wildly, “You like that, Right there?”

“Hell yes” JR hissed quietly as Petra hit that spot again.

Petra sneared in delight, hitting it again, and again, and again; until they were both sweaty messes, deliriously smiling at each other between kisses.

JR's eyes hooded and breath hitched; she took Petra's face in her hand, staring at her intently before she kissed her and fell over the precipice with the sweetest most langorous smile. As her shivers died down, they both turned to their side as JR continued to caress Petra.

"Thank you for giving me that", Petra smiled sheepishly.

JR stroked her cheek with her hand, as they both breathed in heavy contentment. 

“Can I give you something else first?” JR asked softly.

Petra nodded sweetly, “Yeah”.

“I Love You.”


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 9 on the list ;). Light, sweet, and ( - ) ( - ) appreciative.

“I love you", Petra gushed with an idiotic smile as she watched JR get up to take her dish to the sink.

“I love you too, baby" JR shook her head grinning, having answered for the 11th time today.

The ‘I love you’ phase was new, and it still made Petra dopey and caused her heart flutter when they said it out loud. She couldn't get enough of it: Petra said it when they unpacked groceries; in the middle of movie night; when she watched JR read the newspaper; in fact, waiting for lunch at work everyday to call and tell the brunette was the highlight of her mornings.

She had heard of love stupors, but had never been in one until now, and boy was she addicted. Being within several feet of JR nowadays made her whole body tingle; her voice made her cheeks hurt from smiling and deliciously light headed no matter what the brunette said; and her touch sent electric shocks down Petra's spine, even when she was just presently grabbing her dish to wash.

Petra got up from the dinner table woozily, in part due to the wine and in part from the effects JR's gaze had on her. She made her way over to the sink to snuggle into JR's back; Petra knew it was likely all due to a new rush of chemicals and pheromones at this stage, but it physically hurt not to be in contact with her.

JR turned amusingly when Petra purred rubbing her head against her back.

“What is this?” Petra pouted, running her hands down JR's back before locking them at her waist. “I can't take my hands off you, it's practically like we just started dating!”.

“It's called being love drunk", JR smiled leaning in to kiss the blonde.

“So, you feel it too?”

“Of course I do, I mean look at me" JR responded laughingly before Petra glanced down at the idle hands that had snuck up her blouse and were aimlessly drawing patterns on her lower back. Petra giggled before leaning in for another kiss, and moaning when they pulled away.

“How long does it last?” Petra sighed backing away slightly after noticing she was halfway in her lover's lap after unconsciously backing JR into the kitchen counter. “I can't function like this.”

“It eventually wears off a bit--" JR began, before scurrying out of the room in a dash and shouting mischeviously over her shoulder to Petra that she had an idea.

When Petra finally finished the dishes and came to the bedroom, the sight of JR made her jaw drop. She stood, arms leaning casually against the bathroom doorway, in a thin, black, long sleeved, completely sheer, mini dress that drew attention to one thing, and one thing only: Petra's favorite assets, which were currently uncaged and free.

“You got tth...tth...the dress?” Petra stuttered, trying to force her suddenly heavy tongue to cooperate.

“Yeah” JR smirked confidently, shifting to lean on the door frame. The move caused the sheer material to slide across her nipples, and Petra's gaze followed, obeying without command.

The blonde hungrily made her way to JR, the intention in her eyes unmistakable. “How is this suppose to help me keep my hands off of you?”

JR retreated toward the shower, patting Petra's hands away. “Nuh uh, no touching--restraint!” she emphasized, laughing as she closed the shower door as Petra reached for her.

“Baby stop, you look so unbelievablly adorable like that" JR sing-songed softly, staring at the pouting form pressed against the shower glass.

“Then let me in", Petra bargained, reaching for the door handle.

“No, sit--" JR ordered, pointing toward the chair across from the mirror, “and earn it".

Petra's eyes wandered down her lover's chest again as JR's exertion caused her breasts to rise and fall against the clinging fabric in the most captivating of ways. Petra smiled slyly, never taking her eyes off JR's chest as she backed her way to the chair and sat down.

“Turn on the water.” The blonde stated lustfully.

JR bit her lip, eyes glaring scorchingly at Petra, before reaching behind her and flipping the handle.

The deluge of warm water poured down JR's long, thick, brunette mane making it stick to her face and wrap around her chest as she shook the water out of her eyes. The wet waves converged on the right side of her chest sending a stream of water fountaining down the center and into the crevice of her breasts. 

Petra watched mesmerized as the liquid poured over her chest, engulfing the sheer material, bringing the entire contour of each breast into view. In uncontrollable response, her hands drifted down to her shorts, and she leaned back and unbuttoned them.

“Do you know how perfect they are?” Petra asked drunkenly as she slid her fingers under the waistband of her panties and into her heat.

“What are?” JR asked rhetorically, playfully pushing both topics of interest against the clear glass.

Petra moaned in approval as the pressure caused the outline of JR's breasts to double in size against the shower wall.

“They really are perfect" Petra began wistfully as she slowly ran her fingers up and down her center, enjoying the slipperiness.

“The shape, the weight, the way that dress-- _fuck_ \--every outfit bunches at the side giving the most magnificent imprint of the cleft just under the...”

Petra picked up her pace, emboldened by the sight of the brunette's hands falling between her legs behind the glass.

“When you ride me; _God_ , when you ride me. When I'm face level and I can't decide if I want a mouthful as they bounce back in forth in front of me, or if I just want to bury my face in them and suffocate...”

“That's my favorite part" Petra finished heavily after a pause.

JR leaned back and moaned in synch with the blonde, their breathing picking up as they circled their clit in harmony.

“You know I have a favorite -- The right one", Petra began through labored breaths. “The areola is slightly bigger" _breath_ “It points a smidge outward" _breath_ “and it always hardens first".

“It drives me crazy!” Petra grunted, her abdomen muscles clenching and hand unsteady as she brought herself to the verge.

“I'm going to--" JR blurted out gruffly as her back fell against the glass and her legs struggled to hold her up.

Petra looked up from JR's chest to her eyes for the first time, the clunk of the brunette hitting the glass breaking her trance. “Me too!” Petra shouted breathless, eyes roaming up and down JR's wet and sprawled form through the fogged glass.

“Can I on--" Petra started hesitantly, before JR thirstly interrupted, “Come here.”

Petra slipped out of her bottoms, and into the shower; hand back massaging her clit with a long sigh as soon as she sat on the ledge.

They watched eachother intensely for several moments, with only the sounds of the hot water falling over them and heated flesh rubbing in their mutual masturbation.

“Now!” Petra yelled as she arched off the ledge.

JR immediately fell to her knees between the blonde, as Petra spread her lips. JR then took her right breast and slowly glided it up and down Petra's soaked center as the blonde jerked with each contact, before flicking her nipple across her overlysensitized clit.

“OH MY FUUUCCCK!” Petra shrieked, staring down in amazement, as they both erupted.

Petra's head rested on the shower door for several minutes, and JR's in her lap as they allowed the warm water to stream over them, cooling them off.

After a while, JR looked up humorously, kissing the recovering blonde's thigh; 

“I guess we technically did keep our hands off eachother.”


	10. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 on the list.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this one. I couldnt find a way around not writing it. Good news, there is one more chapter.
> 
> Sometimes the thing on your list, is something you never wanted.

“It was all a lie!”

The cracked pitch of anguish and humiliation in JR's voice ripped a piercing hole in Petra's resolve. 

Lying was ingrained in Petra, but only because it had to be. It was a tool sculpted to endure her traumatizing past; abusive spouses, corrupt family, daily onslaughts of financial and bodily threats. Her calamitous history growing up had molded her into one of the best; but she only lied for purpose, strategically, and always with a back up plan...until now.

This lie was different. It was born out of her most unexpected and paralyzing fear: Love. Petra was in love, the profoundness of which crippled her.

“I'm Sorry!” Petra pleaded after her initial denial, eyes welling with honesty.

JR's silent stare was harrowing. Petra could feel the rift between them widen with each muted second, and was frantic to do anything to repair it.

“I am so sorry!” she tried again.

JR's jaw stiffened, the apology seeming to sting just as deep as the initial wound. She couldn't bare to look at Petra as she started to make her exit from the bedroom, knowing that her walls would crumble if she did.

Time decelerated in a panic-stricken haze for Petra as JR took her first steps toward the door. All she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears as her heart pounded irregularly. _She couldn't let her leave._ This felt like the edge for Petra; one that she was certain she wouldn’t come back from If JR made it out of the room.

“Wait!” Petra screamed, launching forward recklessly, grabbing the brunette’s arm to stop her. The depth of heartache and unadulterated rage in JR's eyes froze Petra to her core. 

JR was absolutely crestfallen, her eyes shot red and body shaking.

Petra's initial instincts told her to find and immediately brutalize the person causing the excruciating pain she saw reflecting back at her.

She wouldn’t allow anyone to inflict that type of pain in JR. That was her love, her heart, only hers to hold. No one else's. _It couldn't have been her. She couldn't have done this._ Everything had been perfect. She was genuinely and unmistakably happy for once, and had _never_ felt this way about anyone before. _She couldn’t have done this...she couldn’t...she just couldn’t_. Her mind raced in disbelief.

“How could you?” JR muttered torturedly; her voice barely above an emotionally strained whisper,

“I loved you.”

“I Love you too!" Petra cried out, deperately trying to get through to JR, “I'm so sorry!”

“I trusted you", JR finished weakily, staring through Petra. The shock had settled in, paralyzing her. She felt numb and detached, hovering out of her body in the distance watching the scene unfold between two strangers.

Petra broke. The dam checking her emotions cracked, and tears flooded. _Why couldn’t she get through to her? Why wouldn't JR listen? How could she NOT see how much she meant to her?_

Petra was inconsolably heartsick; there had to be a way to get through to JR, to make her see.

She hurled herself at the brunette impulsively, crashing her lips to hers, yearning to pour her emotions into the kiss, into JR; but Petra's heart sank when JR remained limp against her lips. 

_Nothing._

Petra's tears were replaced by full-body heaving as her desperation intensified.

 _She had to make her see. She had to._

Petra clung to the brunette distraughtly and scattered tear-soaked, ragged, kisses on every piece of flesh she could gain access to: _her neck_ , “I’m so sorry"; _her collar bone,_ “Forgive me, Please!"; _her chest_ “I love you".

She kissed the inside of each wrist, staring at her hoplessly; “Please look at me babe! I am so sorry.”

“PLEASE...” Petra croaked as she fell to her knees. “Please”.

She lifted JR's shirt kissing her belly softly, before undoing the button of her jeans and peppering kissing across her waist line. “please, please, please...” she chanted senselessly.

The unzipping of her jeans, promptly snapped JR out of her trauma induced haze.

“Stop! Get away from me!” she yelled as she slapped Petra's hands off her belt buckle. JR looked at Petra for the first time, and she was livid.

“Do you expect me to believe anything you say?” she shouted furiously.

Petra looked up into JR's eyes and saw anger. Anger, Petra could deal with; Anger was at least a response. Anger meant there was still care, a connection, a chance. She stood up to confront JR head on.

“Listen!” Petra implored in a choked plea, reaching her hand out to cup JR's face. JR shirked her head sidestepping the contact, causing Petra's stomach to churn in anguish. She doubled down, using both hands to turn JR's head, “Look at me! I'm so sorry, forgive me!”. JR grabbed the hands cupping her face roughly, sending them both staggering backwards, as she pinned them against the wall.

JR glared at Petra, faces inches apart, chest heaving, eyes bloodshot and brimming with a storm of emotions; “No!” JR commanded. “No, no, no, no, no...,” each declaration wreakening to a strained whisper as her forehead collapsed against Petra’s.

Finding her words heart-wrenchingly futile and desperate for any connection, Petra stretched her neck to find JR's lips.

JR returned the kiss anguishingly for a beat, before clenching her jaw, twitching and turning her head away. Petra tried again, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's turned cheek, “I'm sorry". “I love you", Petra continued, placing another one when JR didn’t flench. As Petra leaned to tentatively try a third, JR pivoted her head crashing her mouth onto the blonde's. The kiss was brutal and frenzied, teeth clashing, tongues colliding, ravaging; both unintentionally drawing blood as they drew back.

They locked eyes fervently in a mixture of pain, fear, lust, and fury;breaths ragged, impassioned and all consuming. Several long stifling measures past, before JR flipped Petra, pushing her up against the wall. She hiked up Petra's dress and yanked her panties down recklessly, ripping them as they settled around her knees.

JR exhaled heatedly as her hand made contact with Petra's center. The blonde's knees wobbled as she melted into JR's hand, feeling a wave of relief, hope, and arousal wash over her. “Baby”, Petra moaned gratefully, rotating her hips into JR's hand, and leaning back to run her hand through her lover’s soft dark curls.

“Don’t touch me!” JR ordered coldy, grabbing Petra's hand and slamming it back against the wall with a thud. An iced chill cascaded down Petra's spine at the wintry denial.

“No! Pppleasse" she cried out dejectedly; hanging her head, dropping it against the wall.

“Don't!” JR repeated intensely, trying to still her own emotions as she rubbed the woman aggressively.

Petra's heart was lacerated and bleeding, yet her core responded to her lover’s touch without hesitation; leaking down her legs as JR rubbed moan after strangled moan of pleasure out of Petra with her long sleek fingers.

Her body was torn and betrayed her. She ached for JR's warm secure hand that would explore every inch of her before wrapping around her stomach; the sweet sweaty kisses on her neck before whispered ‘I love yous'; the heat against her back and synched breaths as JR held them close, the tongue that knew her body better than her own, that could have Petra's heart fluttering and overwhelmed with love with just one kiss.

She wanted the intimacy. She wanted the bond. She wanted her love.

This wasn't it. This was feral and merciless. JR had her fixed against the wall, forearm in her back as she ruthlessly stoked a fire in her clit, slipping in the wetness between her lips, before again attacking her sensitive bud relentlessly.

“please...” Petra continued to beg through whimpered sobs. Every fiber of her being wanted her soulmate's embrace, the highest high of being completely enveloped in her as she was brought to the edge; to look into JR's eyes and and see that overwhelming love reflected back.

Not having that, not seeing that, fractured Petra to her core. She wanted the chance to show every inch of JR how much she meant to her, she wanted to make love. But JR wouldn’t let her, and it was absolutely devestating. So Petra sat there with her head against the wall, eyes swollen, makeup smeared, voice shot from her crying convulsions, trying to make sense of her conflicting feelings. 

Although JR was tearing out her heart with every detached stroke, she was also giving her body that same familiar, beautifully aching pleasure. JR's hand was still on her, still touching her, and Petra would accept that for now. She'd accept anything that kept JR close, that kept her here. Her body shook in fear of what her release and the end would bring; and she hated herself for being so weak to JR's touch. It was pathetic. Petra was not going to last, and it was the only thing in the world she wanted to do.

“Please!” Petra pleaded wildly; begging for contact, comfort, forgiveness, something; knowing the end was near.

JR's forhead fell into Petra's shoulder with a thump, causing Petra to stiffen in surprise, before relaxing in the most elated relief. Feeling JR's face on her back, the weight of her head as it sank and rested in her shoulder sprouted hope. God she'd missed this. The combination of JR's hot breath on her shoulder, her fingertips circling her clit roughly, and her emotional exhaustion made Petra's heart flutter and head spin deliriously. 

Petra reached behind her, overwhelmed, searching for more contact. She lovingly caressed the jawline tucked into her shoulder, before running her fingers through the brunette's trusses. “I love you so much", Petra moaned heavily; guiding JR’s fingers into her, trembling to keep her orgasm at bay.

Petra rode JR's hand in clutched silence, urgently fighting off falling over the edge. She bucked when she felt a warm tear hit her shoulder and roll down her back as JR breathed unsteadily before agonizingly whimpering, “stop, please”. JR’s tears fell freely now, coating the blonde, as she finished guturally, “How could you?”

The spreading warmth of Petra's impending orgasm travelling up her spine mixed with her sudden emotional grief sent her reeling. Her mind and body were in complete disarray. The contrasting, heightened, extremes of emotions sent her neurons firing in every direction forcing Petra over the edge with a tortured wail, walls clutching sporadically, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Her heart severed as her body exploded. 

Petra's knees buckled at the intensity, and she collapsed completely against the wall, taking JR with her. 

They wept together in silence for several minutes, bodies heaving against eachother, JR's head resting on Petra's back. Petra was tormented as she attempted to block out the hurt and dispair to relish JR's touch. Memorizing the imprint of her head on her back and fingers filling her to the brink.

She shuddered as she felt the inevitable: JR pull out and straighten herself. The brunette took a few seconds to compose herself, wiping at the tear streaks on her cheeks, before turning to look Petra in the eye.

“How could you? How could you lie to me?” JR started hesitantly as she backed away from the wall, voice trembling with pain.“I trusted you".

The look of sheer sorrow in her eyes haunted Petra.

“JR....Jane!” Petra grovelled, panicking as she saw JR walk towards the door.

“We're done Petra, and I never want to see you again.”

The echoing of JR's final steps rang in Petra's ear as she crumpled and fell to the floor.


	11. TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 10 on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one who read, liked, and/or commented in the story. It was a pleasure to writing TEN.

“You did what?!” Petra yelled as she stormed the remaining steps in the Marbella restaurant, closing in on Jane.

The small brunette stood her ground, “I am sorry Petra, but it was the truth and someone had to do it! You're miserable.”

“I am not--” Petra instinctively rebutted, before Jane cut in,

“You never go anywhere anymore. In fact, I don't think I have seen you leave your apartment this month, except when you've come downstairs to work.”

“I've just--" Petra tried weakily.

“Speaking of your apartment, it's a mess; which is pretty hard to fathom, considering you're a pain-in-the-butt neurotic clean freak. I mean, when was the last time you washed your sheets?” Jane began, longwindedly.

“Not to mention the row of empty pickle jars on your counter, the half-melted candles with wax dripping down the furniture, and was that a paddle ball set on your bed...?” Jane asked confused.

Petra hung her head, hell bent on hiding the tears welling up.

“Also, I 100% support finding a hobby, especially to get your mind off a break up, and I hear pottery can be quite cathartic...but one living room can only hold so many dried misshapen clay bowls!” 

The brunette scrunched up her nose slightly in concern, and paused, reaching to place a comforting hand on the blonde attempting to inconspicuously wipe tears from her eyes. At the contact, petra stiffened and tried to pull herself together by retaliating.

“Who let you into my apartment!? You had no right! Just like you had no right to talk to--"

Jane interrupted, defending herself before Petra could get any more heated.

“Petra, we are family. You, Raf, the kids and I. We have been through so much, but we're family and we love you. We were both concerned. We've never seen you like this before; Whenever you do appear from your apartment, the only time you don’t look like the walking dead is when the girls are around.”

“It is hard seeing you like this; so yeah, we did what we had to do. And don't blame Raf, it was my idea”, Jane continued emotionally, getting worked up herself.

She waited for Petra to calm down before continuing, “Look, I don't know what happened between you and JR, but it is obvious she still cares for you.”

At that mention, she saw a glimmer of light in Petra's eye that she hadn't seen in weeks, eventhough Petra wouldn't acknowledge it herself,

“She couldn't possibly.” The blonde stumbled hesitantly, but Jane nodded assuringly,

“When I told her you weren't doing well, she wanted to come over immediately and check on you. I'm the one that had to tell her that it might be best to give you a few days, to prepare emotionally, before you met.”

Jane closed the distance between them, to give the tall sniffling blonde a hug.

“So you've got three days to pull yourself together girl, before it's time to win back your woman!”

Jane cheered a little over enthusiastically, trying her best to uplift her friend's spiritis. Petra squeezed the brunette as she allowed the tears to flow for the first time in public,

“Thank you, Jane. Truly, Thank you.”

 

****

 

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since they broke up--41 days to be exact-- and a day hadn’t passed where Petra didn’t relive every moment of that night. Not because she wanted to, but because every second of the incident tormented her in her sleep. Always ending the same way, no matter how hard she tried to change it, her jerking awake with a yell, in a cold sweat, as JR exits and the door slams.

She wanted, needed, to reach out to JR immediately, but nothing seemed right, no apology worthy. There were over a eighty deleted and unsent text messages that felt contemptibly insincere to Petra; two dozen drafted emails that felt disgracefully unromantic; several stamped and addressed hand written letters that suddenly felt hopelessly incomplete just as they were picked up to be mailed.

Petra had even booked and rented out the entire restuarant that they celebrated their 6 month anniversary at, but as time neared to send JR the invitation, the romantic gesture seemed more and more false; a charade or stunt that would not ring as true to JR nor merit the weight or significance of Petra's remorse properly.

Then there were the visits; ones that started intermittently, but had increased in frequency lately as the desperation for contact had driven Petra frenzied with despair. She had been in JR's halls, at her door, a simple breath and knock away from the brunette, but she always froze.

All of this was so completely unlike Petra, which only added to her frustrations. She was not someone to wallow in pity, she went after what she wanted _Always_ , no matter the cost; but for once, for the first time in her life, Petra was finding that she couldn't.

The fear of unpreparedness would suddenly overwhelm her as her fist hovered over the door; the trepidation of final rejection would sink in; and the guilt, remorse, and heartbreak would resurface paralyzing her to the point where most trips recently just ended with the blonde crying on the street, inside her car, internally berating herself for not having the courage.

Petra wasn't doing well, she knew it; and judging from her conversation with Jane, everybody else knew it also, even though she tried her best to hide it. What they didn't know though, was the actual extent of her pain.

****

At first, Petra was haunted by JR. Everything in her apartment reminded her of the brunette: her lipstick on a coffee mug when Petra ate breakfast; a strand of her hair in the drain as she showered; or an earring on the nightstand as she got ready for bed. 

The bed.

The sheets were the most agonizing. Every inch of linen, from the pillow cases to the duvet, was imbued with JR's scent; her perfume, her shampoo, her everything. Viscerally, Petra would ensconce herself in them, curling in fetal position to inhale every last memory. Each night hurt more than the previous, cutting an ever increasing hollow hole in her.

But as the days past and everything else around Petra numbed in the brunette's absence, the pain of her memory became one of Petra's sole sources of comfort--because it connected her to JR. The pain kept their memories, their time together fresh; it kept JR there for Petra.

However, no matter how hard Petra tried, no matter how much she substituted by surrounding herself with relics, the temporary satisfaction that came with a particular memory was always fleeting, and usually replaced quickly with gut gripping anguish.

Petra had hit rock bottom.

It had been 6 weeks since she'd seen her love, and her hope that something salvageable remained dwindled a little bit more with every painstaking day that passed.

Until today. 

The thought of JR concerned about her, possibly worried about her, and wanting to stop what she was doing to come see her, renewed a hope in Petra to imagine a chance where she recently couldn't. 

She did not know what this meeting in 3 days would mean to JR, but Petra did know that if this was going to be the last opportunity she had with JR, she didn't want to waste it.

 

****

 

“Hi”

“Hi”

Petra and JR both halted akwardly in the doorway, shuffling; unsure and insecure, and both determined to rein in their emotions this evening.

They searched each other's eyes intently for several seconds at the door, seeing the same thing reflected back: fear, longing, and pain.

Petra finally blinked, stepping aside to watch JR enter hesistantly.

The two of them hadn't been together in Petra's penthouse since the incident, and passing by the bedroom door sent chills down both of their spines as each were flooded with vivid flashbacks of what happened in that room, against that wall.

JR immediately attempted to shake off the jarring memories and refocus on what brought her here.

“How are you?” she probed earnestly, moving forward to hold Petra's hand.

“Fine” Petra responded quickly out of habit, having trouble peeling her gaze from the bedroom door as well.

JR froze, withdrawing her hand before she reached the blonde, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow worriedly at Petra's casual answer. 

Petra took a slow step back, realizing her absentmindedness, and clarified,

“Okay, I am not doing fine. In fact, I'm doing the exact opposite of fine.” Petra laughed akwardly, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

“Look, I don't know the exact reason you're here. Maybe you just wanted to check in on me, maybe this is closure for you, maybe Jane forced you...” she continued, a mile a minute, nervously.

“Jane didn't force me" JR interrupted calmly, slightly hurt that Petra would even consider it a possibility.

“What I meant is...whatever the reason, I am happy you are here.” Petra smiled briefly before taking several long deep meditative breaths to slow her heart rate and her emotions racing.

“I know I don't deserve it" Petra started shakily, “but I just wanted to ask for 5 minutes of your time.”

Petra met JR's eyes searching for assurance before continuing,

“It doesn’t require you saying anything. In fact, I don't want you to--I couldn’t take it if it was out of pity. All you have to do is just sit and listen for 5 minutes...and you'll never have to hear from me again, I promise".

Petra closed her eyes as her voiced cracked the final words, knowing she'd be unable to bear the sight of JR leaving... _again_.

When she heard the couch cushions restle as the brunette sat down, her heart jumped in her chest as she sighed in relief.

Petra then opened her eyes, urging herself on confidently through her nerves, and decided to provide JR with the only thing Petra found worthy in this moment: honesty.

“Lying to you was the biggest mistake of my life” she tried to begin straight-fowardly, but quickly lost her battle, choking back the pain rising in her throat, 

“Because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

JR immediately jumped up to make her way over to the blonde, but Petra motioned her to sit.

“No. I need to finish this. I have to finish this, because I don't know if I will be able to again.”

Petra paused as JR hesitantly sat back down, swallowed loudly, and attempted to forge ahead.

“No one has ever made me happier than you. No one could ever make me happier, and that scared me.”

“You said you love when I'm vulnerable, but it petrifies me! I'm not use to it; I've never done it with anyone but you.” Petra hesitated as her breath hitched in fear; before she decided to completely let go.

“I've never been vunerable with another person, and I didn't know how to do it healthily. I'm use to putting up walls, not voluntarily putting my heart in someone else's hands and giving them full ownership of it. Doing that with you, so quickly; having it beating raw, without protection, and tethered so delicately to someone else's emotions, simultaneously frightened and exhilarated me.”

“And it still does. One smile from you and my heart flutters, a single laugh from you and it skips a beat. The depth of those feelings were new and foreign to me, and I floundered. At the time, I would have done anything to keep them"

The blonde inhaled deeply, blushing a bright shade of red in embarrassment of her own gushiness.

“What I'm trying to say is that I love you! I love you so much that I panicked; and to keep from losing you, I did the one thing that caused me to: I lied."

“There hasn't been a second these past 44 days that I haven't regretted it immensely. I know now that what I did was irreparable, and that is a cross I will bear for the rest of my life.”

Petra wiped her tears and headed to the corner of the room.

“I am not asking you to forgive me, I couldn’t hope for that. But I will ask if you could let me do one thing".

Petra set the case down gentily on the counter and unlocked it, before turning back to JR.

“No one has made me want to pick this up again in over 10 years...until you." she shakily picked up the wooden instrument and bow before glancing at the floor.

“I wrote this to play you at our anniversary, to tell you I love you, but I chickened out...just liked I chickened out of saying it that night too, when we made love.”

“If...when you leave tonight, there will undoubtedly be an incredible burden for me to bear, but the thought of not being able to show you how much I love you one last time, is not one I'm willing to carry.”

With that, she closed her eyes, placed her head on the chin rest and started.

The first few notes echoed off the suite walls stunningly causing JR to audibly gasp. For all of Petra's mounting nerves and expected rust, she took back to the the beautifully crafted tool like her fingers were made for it.

Her hand glided effortlessly over the neck as she moved through a beautifully full and flowery warm chase of a first section, her bow flitting over the strings lightly and joyfully.

She traversed through multiple scales and pitches harmoniously; transferring from stacatto to pizzicato back to long smooth strokes, culminating in a startling romantic timbre; until Petra's emotions began to rise several bars in and the tone abruptly cascaded into a low, undulating, and fervent vibrato.

The slow and languid heartbeat of the melody resonated ardently in the air for several beats before Petra opened her eyes to switch positions.

The sight that met her of JR swollen-eyed, tear-streaked, silently crying astounded Petra, bowling over her own thinly contained resolve. She attempted to keep playing but the tremoring of her hands and heaving of her chest made it next to impossible. 

JR lept from the couch instantly when she saw Petra break down, struggling desperately to finish the piece. She drew the blonde in forcefully, knocking the wind out of both unintentionally.

“It's okay, it's okay, it's okay.” JR murmured soothingly as the blonde began to cry in her arms. This was the first time JR had touched her in 6 weeks, and the electricity that seared through Petra at the contact caused her knees to buckle harshly as she fell to the floor sobbing.

 

JR followed her. 

 

“If you go down, I go down” JR smiled slightly, after they hit the ground in an ungraceful clump.

 

She stroked the blonde’s hair gently before planting a kiss on her forhead,

 

“We're in this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> The other series I've been working on in addition to the Enough series. Let me know what you think, if you'd like it continued, or if there's a prompt you're dying to see in it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
